One Night Only
by Akuhei-san
Summary: “No words can express how i feel at this moment…nothing can” sess/kag
1. One Night Only

**i dont own anything no inuyasha or "One Night Only' by Jennifer Hudson, but plz enjoy and review**

* * *

One Night Only

12:04am

Sesshomaru sat in the restaurant as he waited for his date.

**You want all my love and my devotion**

**You want my loving so, right on the line**

12:07am

Kagome entered the restaurant wearing a strapless black dress as she looked for Sesshomaru. When she first saw him, it was love at first sight. They met at the gym, not the most romantic place to meet someone but that's where she saw him. Sweat glistening down his body as he was lifting weights, his skin the softest pale she had ever seen, and finally she had a date with him.

**I've had no doubts that I could love you**

**Forever**

**The only trouble is **

**You really don't have the time**…

12:15am

Sesshomaru stood up as he saw Kagome approach his table, and took in her alluring appearance. Her black dress, enticing, clinging to every curve of her body and bringing out her bright blue eyes. If only he could make more time for her…

**You've got one night only**

**One night only, that's all we have to spare**

**One night only, let's not pretend to care**

"Good Evening Sesshomaru"

"Hello Kagome, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I saved my appetite for tonight"

"Good, come with me" Sesshomaru says as he grabs her hand and goes towards the exit of the restaurant. Lights blurred as two lovers ran hand in hand.

"Where are we going?"

"A special place" he said as they kept on walking.

He said as he led her to the train station.

1:17am

Kagome stepped out of the train her shoes in her hand, with Sesshomaru next to her.

"I am never riding a train again"

"It was only around forty-five minutes"

"In heels, you try doing that…where are we anyway?"

"A place that I am taking you to, so please be patient" he said as he took her hand and started walking. Stars blurred as two lovers walked at night.

2:09am

"Were here" Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the grass and opened a picnic basket

"You brought me all the way here for a picnic basket?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to him.

"Correct. I don't like distractions or interruptions"

"I see" Kagome said as she glanced at all the food he was pulling out.

"Did you make that yourself?"

"I did, took me a while though" he said as he flashed a smile her way.

"So how long are you staying?" Kagome asked

"Till dawn…"

**One night only, one night only**

**(C'mon big baby c'mon)**

**One night only, we only have till dawn**

Kagome nodded her head as she started eating.

"So good!! Sesshomaru you are a great cook"

"Thank you, it is one of my hobbies"

"Can you teach me?, I mean I can cook…but not like this"

"Sure, I would enjoy that very much" He said eyeing her from the corner of his eye. She was sitting on her knees and her dress had ridden up to mid thigh.

"Kagome, your dress has ridden up"

Kagome looks down and blushes as she pulls it down to right above her knee

3:11am

Kagome sat on her back looking at the stars.

"It's so peaceful out here" Kagome said as she rolled on her side to Sesshomaru looking at her. A pink blush touched her cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her. Slow and memorizing his kisses were as he trailed down to her neck.

**In the morning this feeling will be gone**

**It has no chance going on**

**Something so right has got no chance to live**

"Sesshomaru…when are you leaving?" Kagome asked again as he stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes

"At dawn.." he said as he sat up and stared at the sky.

"Just one night?"

"Most likely" he said standing up his back facing her.

**So lets forget about chances**

**It's one night I will give**

"One night…is better than none" She said standing up and holding him from behind.

"You'll be my only one Sesshomaru…"

**One night only, one night only**

**You'll be the only one**

"Even if you have to go in a couple of hours, to run your company, to go home to your wife, to take care of your kids this night...I will treasure forever"

**One night only, **

**Then you'll have to run**

Kagome steps in front of him and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sesshomaru make love to me"

she said as he placed butterfly kisses down her neck and started to run his hands up her thigh.

**One Night only, One night only**

**There's nothing more to say**

"No words can express how i feel at this moment…nothing can"

**One night only,**

In an intimate dance of the sexes, two lovers expressed their affection for one another.

**One night only**

In one night a flower was broken.

**One night only**

4:52am

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said holding her close to his form.

"It was not important" she said drifting off to sleep.

**One night only**

6:12am

Kagome woke up shivering to find herself alone, grabbing her clothes, she put them on and headed to the train station.

**One night only**

Sesshomaru climbed into his bed, waking his wife up in the process.

"What took you so long Sesshomaru? I waited up for you"

"I had to work late Kikyo"

"Oh…the kids wanted to tell you good night, but you weren't here, may be you could make them breakfast?"

"Ok, I'll be up in a couple hours"

"I love you Sesshomaru" Kikyo said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too" he said drifting off to sleep"

* * *

Read and review plz!! Did ya hate it?love it? i wanna know...constructive criticism is very much appreciated so review plz!!

Mind Forest


	2. After One Night: Month One

Ok people ty for the reviews i was all like 'Someone actually read it?' happy dance i so totally almost cried, so heres the second chapter. Its One Month after her one night stand with sesshomaru and her life has just gone 'Kaplut' and i own nothing, Inuyasha or Sapporo Ichiban, which is awesome i love the noodles they use:D so enjoy.

* * *

After One Night: Month 1

"_So how long are you staying?"_

"_Till dawn…"_

Kagome opened her sapphire eyes as she sat up. Up until lately she hasn't been sleeping right. Her house was a mess, she lost her job, and the bills were late. Kagome rubbed her head and glanced around her room. Clothes strewn haplessly around , her floor littered with empty pizza boxes, and balls of trash hiding the trashcan. Getting up from her bed sporting a pair of black shorts, long purple shirt and 'Cute Bear' house slippers, she stumbled into her living room. Her once cream colored walls were now a dull brown, and her grey couch was now a black couch littered with loose clothing. Kagome sighs as she trips her way over to her kitchen, resisting another sigh as she sees her sink full of dishes.

Walking to her fridge and opening it, glancing at her chunky milk and her can of beer. Closing her fridge she grabs her keys and heads out the door.

"_Just one night?"_

"_Most likely" he said standing up his back facing her._

Kagome waltzed into the store as everyone stopped and looked at her. Dressed in black shorts and a purple shirt and hot pink house shoes is quite a scene. Heading straight to the soup isle she picked up ten packs of Original Sapporo Ichiban and headed to the check out. Standing in line she saw a couple in front of her. Holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Feeling the oncoming of tears Kagome dropped her Ichiban and ran out the store.

…………………………………….

Sesshomaru woke up to find his wife missing, sitting up he yawned then looked at his room. Once again it was spotless. No clothes, no stains, no dirt, nothing. Getting up dressed in black pure silk pants he headed towards his children's room. Sauntering down the hallway he came in front of his girl's room. Quietly opening the door up, he was surprised to see his girls already up.

"Daddy!!"

"Good Morning Father"

"Good morning Akuhei, Ankoku"

Sesshomaru chuckles as Ankoku glomps on to his leg. Her bright green eyes staring at him as he pats her head. Her silver locks falling down her back as he headed to her sister.

"How are you doing today Akuhei, my dear?"

"I hate Kikyo" she said as she averted her dark amber eyes to the window, her light pink hair slapping him in the face.

"That is no way to talk to your father Akuhei, it is unacceptable, I expect an apology" he said as she got up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry father but I really hate that lady, I don't understand why she is here" she said as Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"She is my wife, Akuhei you don't have to like her but please respect her as such, come I will make you two breakfast" he said as he lead them to the kitchen.

……………..

"KAGOME!!"

…

"KAGOME DEAR I KNOW YOUR IN THERE….LET ME IN" someone said as they banged on her door. Kagome groggily got out of her bathroom carrying a roll of tissue, making it to the front door in peace she opeaned it.

"Finally, I've been out here forever…what is that smell?" Kagome blinked as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Why are you here?" she asked as he feigned hurt.

"Is that what you say to the brother you haven't seen in three years, I see you didn't miss me at all" he frowned holding his hand in front of his face like he was crying.

"I thought you were filming a movie?"

"Kagome dear that was three years ago…you smell that?"

"So what have you been doing?"

"Making money…Kagome what the hell is that smell??" he said as he pushed her aside and entered her living room.

"Wait…Naraku don-"

"What the HeLl happened in here, did you have one wild night or you just haven't cleaned in forever?!" he said as he picked up an empty pizza box covered in flies and what seemed to be…maggots?!

"Kagome…that's just nasty, what happened to you? What happened to the clean freak who would have a cow every time she saw a spec of dust?"

"I've just been very depressed lately…" Kagome said as she pushed all the junk off her coach offering a place for Naraku to sit.

"I ain't sittin there, I just saw maggots in a pizza box, I am fine standing here thank you" he said looking around at his once sisters neat clean apartment, just standing there he felt like things were crawling on him.

"Those weren't maggots…it was cheese" Kagome said glaring at him.

"Really?! Wow that's my first time seeing cheese move go figuire" he said giving her a glare right back.

"Ok…so maybe its not cheese but I've been really depressed and I don't know why" she said as Naraku sighed.

"Where are your keys?"

"In my purse…?"

"Good were moving"

"What?"

"Were moving"

"Huh?!"

"Kagome I know your not dumb, get you as-"

"No need for cussing you as-"

"Hypocrite"

"Glad your back, Nark I missed my little brother" Kagome said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You making me blush Kags, and I'm not your little brother…I'm three years older than you" he said linking his arm over her shoulders.

"Wait, wait, wait…what happens to all my stuff?" Kagome asked as she stopped walking.

"Trashed my dear sis" he said as he pulled her along.

"No, no I need something" Kagome said as she ran back to her apartment. Naraku headed to his Black BMW with burgundy interior and started up his car. Kagome appeared inside carrying something furry in her hands.

"What is that?" he said as kagome entered his car.

"What does it look like?" she said smiling.

"A ball of dirty hair…what is it?"

"It's a cat you idiot, now drive"

"Something else was living in there with you…amazing" he said as he pulled out of the perking lot, leading Kagome to her new house.

* * *

tyty for reading plz review and tell me how it is, i know its completly diffrent from "One Night Only" but eventually as it continues it will become more similiar. Oh and the name meanings for sesshomarus kids, i saw them and i loved them!

Akuhei- darkness

Ankoku- evil

lol gotta love it, read and review plz i wanna know what you think or any suggestions why you ask? because it helps me write and motivation :)

Mind Forest


	3. Coffee Shop

Hey sorry bout the late update forgot my flashdrive, hehe silly me:D but heres chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy. I own nothing!

* * *

11:01

_Beep…_

_Beep…._

_Beep…._

" Tanaka Incorporated, this is Kaede speaking how may I help you? Oh, good afternoon Mrs. Tanaka I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now, no he is not able to get out of it at this moment, it is a very important meeting, yes I will tell him that you called, you have a nice day, goodbye Mrs. Tanaka"

12:15

_Beep…_

_Beep…._

_Beep…_

"Tanaka Incorporated, this is Kaede speaking how may I help you? Good afternoon Mrs. Tanaka, yes he is still in his meeting, once again he is unavailable, and yes Mrs. Tanaka I will make sure he will receive your message, goodbye now."

1:07

_Beep…_

_Beep…._

_Beep…_

"Tanaka Incorporated, this is Kaede speaking how may I help you? Mrs. Tanaka he is still in a meeting I will give him your message when he gets out goodbye" Kaede slammed the phone down and frowned. Getting up from here desk she walked five feet to her bosses office. Opening the door and glaring at her employer.

"Sesshomaru Tanaka if that women calls one more time you are answering it, I am sick and tired of her calling every day" Kaede yelled as her boss looked at her then sighed.

"I have to deal with that wretched woman everyday, least you could do is take some of her annoyance from me…" Sesshomaru said as he stood to his full height. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, with a pale yellow shirt. For a business man he was one of the few who would not flaunt his status to step all over people. Kaede, his secretary, was present when the company started. Her hair was grayed and her skin filled with wrinkles from time. Dressed in a camel colored skirt suit with an off white shirt and black shoes, she frowned at Sesshomaru's words and sat down before him.

"Sesshomaru sit down we need to talk" Sesshomaru out of respect for the older woman sat down.

"If you don't love her why did you marry her?"

"It was an arranged marriage Kaede, you know that" he said glaring at her.

"You act like you couldn't refuse Sesshomaru, look at the mess you've gotten yourself into now. You have two beautiful daughters and then you mess their lives up by marrying Kikyo?"

"It was either that or face the disappointment of my father, and restore my family honor after the mess that he created. Kikyo is just another business deal, both of our families benefit from this arrangement" Sesshomaru said as the phone started ringing. He reached for it but his hand was smacked away by Kaede's.

"She can wait. What ever happened to that girl…the one who worked at the coffee shop?" Kaede watched as his eyes went vacant, only to be full of passion, desire and love a few second later. Smirking to herself she left the room.

'_Sesshomaru make love to me'_

'_No words can express how I feel at this moment…nothing can'_

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

'_It was not important'_

"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru jolted out of his seat as he saw his wife standing before him dressed in a yellow strapless dress.

"Kikyo"

"Did your secretary give you my messages?"

"What messages?"

"She said you were in some big meeting that was oh so important…you need to fire that old hag"

"If that is all you have to say then leave, I am working" Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the door.

"No…your father called me today" Sesshomaru stiffened. Kikyo seeing the change in her husband smirked and continued.

"He wanted to know if he had any grandchildren on the way" Sesshomaru sighed he knew this was coming, he just didn't anticipate it this soon after the wedding.

"Tell him he already has two granddaughters there will not be an addition anytime soon" he said as he continued on working and shoed Kikyo out of the room.

Kikyo stomped out the door glaring at Kaede as she walked by. Kaede returned the glare as she returned to work. Back in Sesshomaru's office he glanced down at his papers and sighed 'So much work to do and so little time'. Grabbing his jacket and turning off his computer he walked out his door. Kaede hearing the door open once again she glanced to her side to see her boss leaving.

"Mr. Tanaka where are you going?" she asked as he halted his step and turned towards her.

"Cancel the rest of my appointments for today, Kaede I am going out to eat" he said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Are you off to the coffee shop perhaps?" Kaede asked dialing phone numbers.

"Maybe…" he said as the elevator arrived and he stepped in pressing the lobby button.

Kaede smiled to herself thinking 'coffee indeed'

……………………………

Kagome looked around her new house, she just couldn't get used to it, all the marble, the fur, the silver plating, the ivory. This wasn't what she had in mind…but it was better than her other place she thought. Her room was a pale peach accented with dark green curtains and linens. Random plants were placed here and there to give it a nature feeling. She was dressed in a light blue and yellow summer dress. Turning around to head out the door she was startled as she saw Naraku standing there in her doorway, a small smirk on her face.

"Did I scare you dear sister?"

"Just a little bit…not everyday I turn around and see someone watching me" she said as he chuckled at her.

"So where are you off to, kind of late to be running around don't you think?"

"It's barely one, and I am going out to see if I can get my job back" she said as she walked past him.

"Hey, I'll come with you" he said as he walked behind her.

…………………………….

Sesshomaru arrived at the coffee shop and parked his car in the back. He didn't know why he came here anymore; it was out of habit he guessed. Stepping out of the car he breathed in the sweet aroma of brewing coffee. This was where they would meet, not only that but it happened to be the place that she worked…used to work. Walking in the door Sesshomaru waited in line to order his drink.

…………………………….

Naraku got out the car and frowned.

"Why did I come with you? I hate coffee…" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"I think it was spontaneous, I think you needed to get out the house" Kagome said as she smiled towards him as she received a glare.

"I'm going to go, the smells making me sick, you going to be ok by yourself?" he said as he opened up the drivers door.

"I've been fine without you for three years, I think I can manage a couple hours without you" she said as he pouted.

"Obviously I wasn't missed that much..." he said starting the car.

"I'll be fine, you go have fun I'll call you if I need anything" she said as she kissed him on the forehead before he pulled out the parking space and drove off. Kagome waved goodbye as she started walking to her previous place of employment. She was fired for not showing up to work for three weeks, no matter how many times she told her boss that she was under the weather. Walking into the Coffee shop she let the aroma of fresh made coffee lighten up her mood. Seeing as the shop was unusually crowed today she waited in line. Glancing around her she noticed that the shop looked different since the last time she was here. The once brown walls were now a reddish golden tone and the music was more relaxing. The furniture was brand new in hues of green and blue, altogether it looked more like a place to hang out rather a place to drink coffee.

"Next in line" the cashier yelled as Kagome walked up to her.

"What can I get for you?"

"Hmm…I don't know what would you recommend?" Kagome asked as the waitress put on a bright smile going down the list of things that she liked. Kagome, overwhelmed for a second, just nodded and chose a Chai Tea Latte with soymilk.

"Your order will be up soon" the cashier said as she heard her yell 'Next in line' as she walked away. Waiting for her tea Kagome sat down in one of the new furniture. Glancing around she tired to see if there was anything familiar that she remembered about this place. The floor was different, so was the furniture, and now that she thought about it so was the menu, when did it have Chai Tea Latte?' Kagome jumped up as she remember something. The men's bathroom had a trick lock on it. Picking up her purse she walked speedily to the men's bathroom. Opening the door she glanced around seeing if anyone was in there, when she found none she turned around and locked the door. Waiting a few seconds she tried to unlock it but was unsuccessful. A small smirk appeared on her face as she slid down the door.

"Finally something that feels normal about this place" she says to herself as she hears one of the stalls unlock. Kagome begins to panic as she realizes that she is not the only one in the bathroom…what if it was a murderer preying on innocent women who get stuck in men's bathrooms? Too lost in thinking Kagome didn't realize that said assultant was standing in front of her at that very moment until he spoke.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?!"

* * *

I know kinda an abrupt ending, but next chap should be up either Thursday or Friday night. So please read and review ty ty:D

Mind Forest


	4. Family

I own Nothing!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Family

Kagomes eyes widened as they met hazel.

"Sesshomaru…" she said as she glanced at him in shock, then passed out.

…

Kagome walked into the front door, a slight blush on her face. Dropping her bag on the couch in the entryway she walked up the stairs. Naraku, hearing the door open bolted out of the chair in the living room, spying the purse in the saw a glimpse of Kagome as she turned the corner.

"Kagome!!!' he yelled as he ran up the stairs to come face to face with her.

"Oh…hey Nark what's up?" she asked a permanent blush staining her face.

"Where were you? Do you know what time it is?!" he said as he glanced at his watch seeing the three twenty-two am flash on his arcade digital watch.

"I was out and about…how bout you?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mother?!"

Naraku halted his conversation to take a look at her. Her straightened hair tussled, out of place on her head, a permanent light smile on her face and a lost hazy look in her eyes.

"You so went to a Chip n' Dale show huh?! I knew you weren't going to get coffee!!" He said as he saw her turn from a pale pink to a cherry red as an image of Sesshomaru doing an Chip n' Dale routine entered her mind. Giggling to herself she ran into her room. Naraku looking at her closed door curiously, sighed, and went to sleep.

…

Sesshomaru walked into his house sighing to himself as he saw Kikyo there sitting in the chair with the light turned on.

"Your home late" she said closing her book and averting her attention to him.

Looking at his clock, Sesshomaru replied.

"I prefer the term early, but telling me was pointless because I am quite aware of what time it is" he said dropping his coat on the chair across from her.

"I called your office you-"

"You always call my office Kikyo"

Kikyo glared at him for cutting her off and continued talking.

"I called your office, your secretary said you went out for coffee and canceled all your appointments wh-"

"So what's your point?" he said cutting her off again.

"I want to know where my husband was, and why he was not home for dinner!!!" she yelled, as he stood there and looked at her.

"Its not like you cook dinner Kikyo" he said as he started to exit the room.

"Sesshomaru Tashio this conversation is not over!!" Kikyo screamed at him as he stopped and looked at her.

"Quiet you'll wake the kids up"

"They aren't my kids so why should I care?!"

"They are my kids, and, as much as I detest it you are my wife. So as my wife treat then with some recognition"

"Why should I care about something you picked up off the street because someone left them behind? Why should you even care? They were abandoned for a reason, you ever think of that?!"

"Who I care about is none of your concern"

"Do you care about me? If I got pregnant, would you care about our child?"

A small smirk spread across Sesshomaru's lips.

"Kikyo you give yourself too much credit. I can assure you, you won't be getting pregnant by me now or anytime in the future." He said as he turned around and continued walking out of the room. Kikyo stood there for a second as she sat down in the chair and started to cry.

…

Naraku hummed to himself as he added the one fourth of cinnamon to the pancake mixture. Mixing it up he poured it on the griddle. Hearing the light sizzle of the pancakes , he leaned over and turned the radio on, hearing David Bowie's 'Let's Dance' he turned it up louder and started dancing with the ladle.

'Put on your red shoes and dance the blues' Naraku grabbed a plate and placed the pancakes on it. Turning around to put it on the table he saw a half asleep Kagome sitting at the table with a knife and fork in hand.

"Good Morning Kagome…have a wild night yesterday?" he asked as he put the pancakes and grabbed the Blueberry Syrup out of the pantry, and placed it on the table.

"It was…unexpected, you could say' she said as she opened her syrup and started pouring them on her fluffy hotcakes of goodness.

"Oh?! Please do tell me" he said as he sat right next to her.

"You know for a brother you are really weird…why would you want to know about my sex life?" she said as she placed a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Well…its obvious your getting some from who…that is what I would like to know"

"Know what?"

"Is he trustworthy, is it just a fling of his, does he have kids, is he a player…he's a pimp isn't he!!!! Mom raised you better that that Kagome!!!!" He said slamming his hands on the table as Kagome just chuckled.

"I'm serious Kagome"

"Yeah I know you are"

"So your not going to tell me?"

Kagome pondered for a bit, before replying.

"Nope im not"

Sending a glare her way…he grabbed her plate and held it over the trash.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY PLATE!!!"

"TELL ME OR YOU WILL NEVER FINISH YOUR PRECIOUS PANCAKES FROM HEAVEN!!!!" Naraku roared as there was a moment of silence.

Kagome sat there as she glanced at Narakus plate on the table.

"TOUCH IT AND ILL NEVER MAKE YOU PANCAKES AGAIN!"

"Fine, I'll tell you" Kagome sighed in defeat.

Naraku did a little victory dance in his head as he gave Kagome back her plate and sat next to her, anticipation in his eyes.

"You enjoy this way too much…" Kagome sighed as he just smiled at her.

"Ok so theres this gu-"

"Stop! Start from the beginning" Kagome sighed as she started talking

"Remember that coffee shop I used to work at…"

…

Sesshomaru rolled over as he groaned, shoving one of his many pillows off the bed. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he stared at his ceiling. Black and white hues intertwined to create various pictures in his mind. Some were faces, some were wine glasses, some were frowns and some were smiles. Glancing at the clock the time read 'nine forty-five', rolling back over he closed his eyes and laid there for a while until, his door creaked open and he heard little whispers.

"Akuhei daddy's asleep" Ankoku said as she poked Sesshomaru in the back, and getting no response. Akuhei stood next to her sister and poked him again, and heard a grunt. They started giggling to themselves as they continued to poke him until Sesshomaru rolled over. The girls frozen stiff as he looked at them.

"You have two seconds" he said as his girls bolted out of his room, and him right behind him.

….

Kagura stood over the stove as she flipped the pancakes over. Turning on the fan she poured four glasses of orange juice and milk. Hearing the sound of laughter enter her ears she smiled to herself. Every morning screams of laughter would fill the house. Turning off the stove, she followed her way to the happy giggles to the girls room. Opening the door she starts to chuckle to herself, that soon turns into full blown out laughter.

Ankoku and Akuhei were on the floor tears in their eyes and grins on their face as their father stood over them, a small smile on his face.

"That is your punishment for waking me up" he said straightening his rabid monkey pajamas.

"Now…time for breakfast, Kagura made a delicious breakfast for us" He said as he picked them up, one in each hand and followed behind Kagura.

…

Pouring syrup on her pancakes she grabbed her fork and addressed the two girls.

"This is Kagura Seito reporting for…Syrup News. We have breaking news today, it seems that once again the Ticklemonster has stricken again. We have two victims from this…event. So how did you two survive?" Kagura asked as she put the back of her fork towards Akuhei's mouth.

"I pretended like I wash pashed out so he wouldn't attack me" she said her mouth full of pancakes.

"And you?" Kagura then averted her fork to Ankoku.

"ummmmmmmmmm…I don't really know" she said as Sesshomaru smirked and Kagura laughed.

"This is Kagura Seito reporting for Syrup News, we can only hope for the best for these two beautiful young girls." She said as she started laughing to herself, and continued eating.

"I think that…was the worst one of all" Sesshomaru said laughing at her.

"Oh, shut up 'Ticklemonster'" she said earning giggles from the girls on her sides.

"Is that anyway to speak to your employer Kagura?"

"Why yes I think its very appropriate" Kagura said as she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru just laughed to himself and finished eating, he knew it was a bad idea to hire his best friend.

…

Kikyo sat in her room hearing the laughter's of those evil children how much she hated them. Picking up the phone she dialed the one person she knew would help her.

"Hello?"

"Inutashio…this is Kikyo…we have a problem" she said as she heard Inutashio reply with concern in his voice.

"Tell me and I will fix it" he said as a small smirk formed on Kikyo's façade.

…

Sesshomaru sat at his desk reading over business proposals from smaller companies. His door burst open when he looked up to see his father there with Ankoku and Akuhei.

"Father what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked toward them and kissed each of his girls on the forehead.

"Well, I have decided to take my grand-daughters on a two-week vacation, shopping spree in Italy, sounds fun huh" he said smiling at his son. Sesshomaru eyed his father suspiciously as he looked down at his two girls.

"Why don't you two go outside for a moment so I can talk to grandpa for a little bit ok" he said as he led the both of them into his other room. Closing the door behind him he turned around and glared at his father.

"Interesting" Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why all of a sudden do you want to take the girls on vacation? You did not discuss it with me, why not?"

"Kikyo said it would be a great idea, since you guys hardly spend any time together"

"Really? Is this an attempt for her to get pregnant father?"

"Yes it is, you two need to bond, I would like biological grand-children someday"

"Someday, indeed. Hey why not take Kikyo with you? I have to go to Italy in a couple days we could make it a nice family trip. Book rooms for me and Kikyo and the girls and you, sound like a plan?" Sesshomaru said as he watched his father face light up in pure joy.

"A fantastic plan, I see that you are finally trying" Inutashio said as he went into the play room and got the girls and left.

Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru sat down and finished his paper work. 'A fantastic plan indeed' he though to himself.

….

Kagome frowned in disappointment when she watched her heaven sent pancakes look like mush flowing down the deep vastness of her toilet into who knows where. Feeling her hair fall back to her sides, Naraku made soothing circles around her back. Crying to herself Kagome curled up into a ball.

"Awwww Kagome whats wrong?"

"My…*sniff sniff* pancakes!!!!!!"

"OMG…wow I thought you crying at the possibility about being pregnant hehe" Naraku said as he patted her on the back.

"What do you mean…?"

"Morning sickness…"

"But it's not even morning…it's like one forty-three"

"It's still morning sickness…be right back"

Naraku came back a few minutes later with a pregnancy test with him.

"Why do you have these? Do you have like some kid I don't know about?"

Kagome asked as Naraku said no and was kicked out of the bathroom.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………..

"No way…no no no no no no no, Naraku!!!!!!"

"What? He said walking in the bathroom

"Look" she said handing him the little stick that had a little plus on it.

"Oh…well that's not good" he said as he tried to look at the positive side.

"It's wrong right?" Kagome asked fear laced in her voice

"Umm…."

"It could be wrong, go get another one" Kagome said pushing him out of the bathroom.

…

Seventeen positive pregnancy tests later a tired Kagome is sitting on the floor crying.

"Naraku…I'm pregnant"

"I think we have established that Kagome…"

"I mean…how did I get pregnant?"

"Well…theres only two ways I know of there is art-"

"Forget I asked" Kagome said dreading his answers.

"Ok…but to the doctors we go, gotta see how long you've been pregnant" he said as he helped Kagome up, and headed to the doctors.

…

Sesshomaru waved good-bye to his father, his girls and Kikyo as she walked away glaring at him, a slight smirk on his face as he headed home. His father was too gullible sometimes.

…

Kagome sighed as she watched the doctor do an ultrasound on her stomach.

"Well it looks like you are in good condition Mr. Hirugashi…you're about halfway into four weeks." The doctor said as Kagome looked on the screen. To her it looked like two little floating balls.

"Wait two?!" Kagome asked the doctor.

"Yeah, there's two of them."

"As in twins?" she asked the doctor who just gave her a small nod, and walked out of the room.

"Wow…I wonder how he's going to handle this?" Kagome said as the doctor walked out of the room.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Kagome, just tell him." Naraku said looking at the ultrasound screen, their heartbeats pounding in his head.

"Imma be a uncle" he said a smile plastered on his face.

Kagome laughed at him as she heard her phone vibrate.

"Could you hand me my phone please?"

Naraku reached for her phone then looked at it

"Who's…Night?" he asked as he saw her turn a bright red. Clicking on the message he read it out loud.

"'Are you free tonight, I want to see you, dinner date, six pm at the Parlor.' Wow…the Parlor? You didn't tell me he was rich…you stay here I'll go and tell him for you ok, ta-ta"

"Wait Naraku.." Kagome said but was too late as she watched him disappear from her sight and say nothing as she glanced at the time. Five forty-five.

* * *

ok..so R&R por favor!!!! oh...and if you dont know what a Chip n' Dale is...well...if only sesshomaru was Austrailian rofl...ok so its a group of australian guys who do entertainment for women in las vegas i believe, and yes they are hot lol, and yes Kagome and Sesshomaru got it on again lol...just in case you didnt catch on, chapter 7 is a flashback of what happened lol ill update whenever i can


	5. Chapter 5

Kagura sat down at the table as she waited for her boyfriend of three years, who just happened to be her boss's younger half-brother. Glancing around the restaurant she looked for him until she spotted white hair, calling out his name she was met with a toothy grin.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late" Inuyasha said as he sat down at the table, in front of her.

"Your always late, can't you be on time for once, it's our anniversary" Kagura said as she frowned.

"Well...I'm late because I was getting something for you" Inuyasha said as he got down on his knees and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Opening it and facing it towards Kagura, he started.

"Kagura…my love will you m-"

"HEY, YOU WITH THE WHITE HAIR!"

…

Kagome jumped out of the bed, when she realized something. Naraku didn't know what Sesshomaru looked like; he was just going to start trouble for some poor person.

…

Inuyasha turned around to see a red eyed, blonde haired man standing there looking at him.

"Ummmm…may I help you?" Kagura said as she stared at the specimen in front of her.

"This man right here got my little sister pregnant and I want him to take responsibility for it" Naraku said pointing to Inuyasha.

"What? I've only slept with two people in my relationship with Kagura, thank you very much" Inuyasha said turning around only to be slapped by said person.

"So you cheated on me twice, and here I was thinking that I was going to marry you" Kagura said in a huff, and stormed out.

"Wait Kagura…" Inuyasha said as he continued after her.

Naraku chuckled to himself as he looked at the retreating couple, then head to the entrance of the restaurant. Waiting in line to go to 'his' reservation, getting to the front of the line he spoke.

"Reservation sir?" the clerk asked.

"My boyfriend, said to meet him here at six, I'm a little late though he is probably already seated, my name is Kagome"

Just the sound of Kagome's name made him all flustered, as he grabbed the menu and told him to follow him. Naraku did so as he smirked to himself.

…

Sesshomaru sipped on his water as he heard the door open, he looked up and choked on his water. Naraku chuckled as he saw Sesshomaru place a napkin over his mouth.

"Well, if it isn't my old college buddy, Sesshomaru" Naraku said sitting across from him.

"Naraku…what are you doing here, I'm expecting someone" Sesshomaru said, as he started to sip on his water again.

"Ohhh…who might that be, I'm curious"

"None of your business"

"Nice as always I see…oh I know who you're expecting Kagome right…?"

Sesshomaru froze his actions as he glared at Naraku.

"What did you do with Kagome?"

"I don't think I want to tell you, what fun would that be?" Naraku said picking at the appetizers.

"You will tell me"

"Or what, are you going to hit me? See but then if you do that…guess I just won't tell you" he said smirking at the infuriated look on Sesshomaru's face.

"I'll tell you one thing though, there are parasites in her body, living off of her, feeding off her insides, and in a few months they will exit her body an-"

Naraku was sent to the floor as Sesshomaru's fist connected with his face.

"Wows, violence is not the answer" Naraku said getting up off the floor, and dusting off imaginary dust from his clothes.

"Where is she?"

"In my personal laboratory" Naraku said as he dodged Sesshomaru's next punch and sat down at the table.

"Do you love Kagome?"

"That is none of your con-"

"Your answer decides on whether she lives or dies, now don't be shy"

"Yes…"

"I see"

Naraku said as he looked at the menu, scrolling through all the dishes.

"Fish Scampi? Sounds kind of nasty" he said making an odd face as he continued to look at the menu.

"What are you doing?"

"With your intellect, I'm sure you know what I'm doing"

Sesshomaru looked at him then sat down at the table.

"If you buy me dinner, ill let her go" Naraku said smirking at him.

"As you will"

"Why thank you so much, you're such a good friend" Naraku said getting up to hug Sesshomaru but stopped when he gave him a glare.

'_Super scary…' _Naraku thought as he hid behind his menu.

…

Kagome entered the restaurant, and talked to the clerk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sesshomaru Tanaka, we had a reservation for six, but I'm a little late"

"So you're here for Mr. Tanaka"

"That's correct"

"Please follow me madam" the clerk said as she lead the way to Sesshomaru's room, Kagome following behind. The clerk opened the door and bowed after letting Kagome in, then returned to her post.

"Naraku, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as her brother turned to her mouth full of food.

"Kagome are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they?" Sesshomaru said jumping up from his chair and embracing her.

"What?" Kagome stood there confused.

"I kidnapped you, and held you for ransom so I could get free food" Naraku said as he placed another piece of food in his mouth.

"I ordered you a plate too…but I ate it" he said smirking.

Sighing to herself, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry for what my brother did, whatever he told you were lies, he answer-"

"Brother…?"

"Yeah, Naraku's my older brother; he's three years older than me"

"I see." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Naraku from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry our date was messed up because I was at the hospital-"Kagome covered her mouth when she realized what she was going to say.

"Yeah she was at the hospital getting an ultrasound" Naraku said smiling at Kagome.

"Naraku be quiet!!!"

"Well he's going to find out when you get big as a balloon with twins" he said this time when Sesshomaru turned to look at him.

"What? I said '_there are parasites in her body, living off of her, feeding off her insides, and in a few months they will exit her body' _then you hit me, isn't that what fetus are parasites" Naraku said as he put his napkin on the plate and walked over to the couple.

"Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone; dinner was great 'Maru-kun'" Naraku said as he left the room.

Silence reigned in the room as they just stared at each other; an uneasy feeling entered the room, as Kagome started to walk away, but stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" he said running his hand down her face.

"I just found out today" she said in a whisper.

"That's not the reason"

"I was afraid, I just found out that I was going to be a mother, not only that but a mother of twins, how am I supposed to take care of them by myself?"

"So I am not included in their life?"

"Your married Sesshomaru!!!" she yelled tears entering her eyes.

"What if I wasn't, what then would I be included?" she could feel the passion of his words flow through her body as she leaned into his arms and rested her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

"Yes, you were always included, just that they wouldn't be able to see you whenever they wanted to" placing a soft kiss on his chin, she headed over to the table, Sesshomaru in tow.

"I'm so hungry" she said picking up the menu.

"You should be, your eating for three now" he said kissing her on her cheek as he pulled out the chair for her, and started to chat and order their meals.

…

Naraku walked out of the restaurant, stretching with his hand on his stomach.

"I wonder how long it will take me to burn this off" he said as he walked down the sidewalk, bumping into someone he apologized, and continued to walk but stopped when he felt someone's lips against his.

"Ummm…."

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for earlier" bowing, she started to walk away.

"Could I interest you in spending the rest of the night with me?" Naraku said

"I think I could do that" she said wrapping her arm around his.

"Names Kagura"

"Naraku, nice to meet you"

Kagura smiled as she walked together with Naraku.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again here i am :) finally getting back to my stories *happy dance* been like a year i think? well anyways enjoy and i own nothing...at all *cries in corner*

* * *

Kikyo took her glasses off as she entered the lobby and glared at her husband. Looking at the smirk graced upon his face, made her shake in fury. Picking up her pace, she approached him.

"Sesshomaru Tashio!!!"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, then adverted his attention to his daughters who were right behind Kikyo.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, I am talking to you, how dare you ignore me like that" Kikyo no attention to her, Sesshomaru opened his arms to the incoming missle.

"Daddy, Italy was so much fun" Ankoku said flying into his open arms.

"It was very enjoyable father" Akuhei said, giving him a light bow.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…but where is your Grandfather" He said as he saw their smiles disappeared.

"Grandfather had to leave for business somewhere…so we had to spend the rest of the time with just Kikyo."

"She's not very nice" Ankoku said snuggling closer to Sesshomaru's neck.

"We'll talk about that later, let's go get your stuff" he said walking off.

Kikyo stood there, a sour look on her face, grabbing her bag she walked out.

…

" The sun…is my enemy"

Sitting up in his bed, he glared at the window, hoping that with enough pressure he could order it to close his blinds, alas no such luck. Getting up from his bed, he got up, closed the blinds…and went back to sleep.

"Yes…darkness consume me"

The sound of his door opening made a click, as his eyes shot open.

"Kagome do-"

Not moving fast enough he braced for impact, burying himself deeper in his blankets.

"Rise and Shine Nark!!!, It's such a wonderful morning, don't you think so?" Kagome said but was answered with no answer as she turned around to see a large lump of covers, encased in sunlight.

"Close them!!! It is an abomination!!!" he yelled from the shelter of his wall.

"The sun, provides life for everything, without it we would die" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome…I burn in sunlight, close my blinds please" Naraku said as he felt the heat from the sun disappear. Glancing up from his shelter, he looked around, seeing no sign of light he surfaced.

"It's weird how your most normal when you wake up… anyways, come eat I made breakfast. Why is your hair red? Wasn't it blonde a while ago" Kagome asked pondering for a second.

"I got tired of it" he said, letting out a large yawn.

"Well hurry up and get dressed, we have baby shopping to do" smiling to herself, she left the room. Getting up from his bed, Naraku approached the door and locked it. Jumping back into bed…he went to sleep.

…

Kikyo smirked to herself as she hung up her phone, _'Those little brats think they can take my husband, I think not' _thinking to herself. Hearing the front door open she put her phone into her purse and went to greet said brats themselves.

"Oh you guys are back, where did you go?" Feigning sweetness, she inquired.

"Daddy took us to go get Ice Cream, then we went to the amusement park, there was this really big round thing with horses on it and it was sing-"

"Ankoku…she wasn't serious, you should know her better than that" Akuhei said as she grabbed her sisters hand and went towards their room.

"Just wait you little brats, just you wait" Kikyo said to herself.

"Wait for what, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru said dropping the luggage near the front door.

Startled by his sudden entrance, she composed herself.

"How long have you been there Sesshomaru?"

"I do not like to repeat myself, Kikyo" Sesshomaru said approaching her.

"Oh you know…I made a surprise for them that's all, I just hope that they like it" Kikyo said, as she averted her attention.

"Umm….but where is my luggage?" she said pointing to the luggage behind him.

Glancing behind him, he scoffed.

"Didn't you get it?" Walking up to the girls room, he left her sight.

Watching his retreating form walking up the stairs, she shook in fury.

'_Just you wait…just you wait'_ walking out the door she headed in the direction of the airport to pick up her luggage.

…

Hanging up his phone he stood there for a second as he chuckled to himself. Looking up, he was really hoping no one heard his conversation. Putting his phone in his pocket he continued to walk, why was the mall so crowded today? Sighing to himself seeing if he could find anything tasty, browsing the crowd, he found his target.

…

Kagome stood there trying to decide between the sets of booties.

"Naraku, which one? The blue and green, or the yellow and blue?" Receiving no reply, she turned around to find her brother looking at her like she was crazy.

"Kagome it doesn't matter, they both go on the feet"

"I hate it when you're on your period"

"Men do not have periods Kagome, how many times have I told you" he stated, letting out a large yawn.

"Uh-huh…that's what you think, but I know better, just like how men don't have menopause huh" she said putting both pairs into her basket.

Sighing to himself, he kept on walking as he slouched against the basket. From the corner of his eye he spotted a man heading into the direction that Kagome was in.

"Kagome, hey how you been?" he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Koga, I haven't seen you in forever, what you been doing?"

"Nothing much…just working hear and there, how about you?"

"Good, things have been pretty great for me"

Watching from the side, Naraku pondered, for a sec, then took action.

"So you say your names Koga?" He asked, as he smirked.

"Yeah…and who might you be?" Koga said being defensive.

Kagome sighed to herself.

"I don't like you looking at Kagome that way, I think you should leave" Naraku said as he pushed Koga away and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now leave, we are shopping for our children right now, your disrupting us" Naraku said as he shot Koga a nasty glare.

"Kagome, your pregnant?!" he said as his hopes for her ended.

"I am, twins" Kagome said as she blushed a little.

"That's my angel, so cute when she blushes" Naraku said kissing her on her cheek.

"Now if you'll excuse us" Naraku said as he lead her towards another section of the store.

Sighing to himself he walked out and continued on heading to find some type of entertainment. _Kagome pregnant huh? By him? Lucky!!_

…

"Naraku, I can't believe you did that!!!" Kagome said as she sighed, and zoomed through the aisles. Chuckling to himself, he kept on walking. _'Ah, that was fun'm_

_

* * *

_

Im sure you've noticed that Sesshomaru has two last names ehh? pretty nifty huh, cuz hes full of awesomness, lol but theres a reason for that, complicated and hard to explain but you'll find out later and please review tootles :D

Aku


End file.
